Lucy (FR)
by MisterMiracle
Summary: Un soir, en attendant une amie, Lucy fait la connaissance de Nathaniel. Il est un peu plus jeune qu'elle, il est blond avec de beaux yeux dorés, et il a de sales blessures au visage.


NDA : Ce texte a été écrit à l'origine en 2013 pour un concours de fanfictions sur le forum Amour Sucré. Peut-être fera-t-il l'objet d'une réécriture dans le futur, en attendant : voilà mon histoire. C'est un peu sombre et pas très bien écrit, mais je prends toutes les critiques ! Il faut aussi savoir que j'avais dû raccourcir mon texte lors de ma participation, car il y avait une limite de mots. J'ai réécrit quelques petits bouts car ça faisait vraiment trop rapide, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous repérez des soucis du genre.

Par ailleurs, l'ayant écrit en 2013, l'arc de Nathaniel dans le jeu n'était pas encore sorti. La mère de Nathaniel est donc légèrement différente dans ma version. Ca ne devrait, cela dit, pas poser de problème. Enfin bref, j'espère que mon texte n'est pas trop tire-larme, théâtral ou dramatique, je ne suis pas une bête d'écriture, en particulier pour les dialogues.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voyager à travers le temps ? Et si nous pouvions modifier des événements passés afin de rendre notre futur meilleur, le ferions nous ? Il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, pourtant, c'était un fait indéniable : il avait remonté le temps.

Et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire, coûte que coûte.

...

Lucy regarda sa montre, ennuyée. Déjà dix-neuf heures. Son amie n'allait certainement plus venir, maintenant. C'était bien la peine de s'être déplacée… Quitte à être ici, autant en profiter; la soirée était déjà fichue et elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. La jeune femme héla le barman et commanda un verre. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, s'attarda quelques instants sur un charmant jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui, à son tour, leva les yeux vers elle, puis elle reporta son attention sur le comptoir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence s'asseoir à sa gauche, Lucy crut d'abord que c'était le garçon qu'elle avait regardé plus tôt, mais malgré une vague ressemblance, c'en était indéniablement un autre – le premier venait de lui jeter un regard déçu, peut-être de s'être fait devancer. Curieuse, elle détailla le nouveau venu du coin de l'œil. C'était un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, sans doute encore au lycée. Ses cheveux d'un blond terne encadraient un visage pointu, dont la pommette droite était enflée et avait pris une teinte violacée. Il avait un nez fin, qui aurait étrangement pu être un reflet parfait de celui de Lucy, s'il n'avait pas semblé que son arête fut cassée. Il affichait un air préoccupé, et son regard, doré, fixait un point invisible.

Lucy continua à siroter son verre, n'osant pas engager la discussion, mais fortement intriguée. Finalement, elle s'y risqua et prit maladroitement la parole :

« Hé, euh… salut. Excuse-moi… Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa torpeur et posa son regard sur Lucy.

« Pardon ?

\- Je… je demandais si tu allais bien. Tu sais, euh... ta joue. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle manquait de finesse. « Oh, et puis… ça ne me regarde pas, je suis désolée. » se ravisa-t-elle en détournant le regard. Quelle idiote, elle n'avait décidément aucune subtilité pour poser de telles questions à un inconnu. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le garçon lui répondit.

« Oh, ça… Ce n'est pas grave, pas vraiment. J'ai l'habitude... » Il sembla hésiter, comme gêné. « C'est… mon père..

\- Ton père ? C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ? s'exclama Lucy en ouvrant de grands yeux, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme. Et tu dis que tu as l'habitude ?

\- Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que ma mère. » rétorqua le jeune homme. Son visage se ferma et il n'ajouta pas un mot. Le sujet était sensible et Lucy ne tenait pas à faire la conversation à un parfait inconnu sur ses problèmes de famille. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas envie d'en parler davantage.

Bouleversée, elle regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à quelque violence familiale que ce soit. L'air sombre et douloureux sur le visage de l'adolescent la faisait frissonner. Il lui paraissait tellement meurtri, et pourtant tragiquement résolu à endurer. Pour sa mère, il avait dit... La pensée la peinait terriblement. L'idée que cela puisse venir d'un père de famille… Quelqu'un en qui sa mère devait avoir eu confiance. En qui lui aussi, fragile petit garçon, avait sans doute eu confiance aussi.

« Je t'offre un verre. Je m'appelle Lucy. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Nathaniel, répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

\- Nathaniel… C'est un beau prénom. », sourit Lucy à son tour.

Le regard du garçon se tourna vers la sortie du bar. Lucy en fit de même et vit le jeune homme qu'elle avait regardé plus tôt, celui qui avait esquissé un mouvement pour la rejoindre avant que Nathaniel ne prenne place à ses côtés. Les deux avaient les mêmes yeux d'une couleur dorée surréaliste. Etaient-ils frères ? Cousins ? Nathaniel semblait le connaître. L'inconnu franchit la porte et disparut de leur champ de vision. L'adolescent parut soulagé.

Ils restèrent un moment au comptoir. Lorsque l'heure vint de se quitter, les yeux d'or se voilèrent de tristesse.

Nathaniel prit la parole d'une voix des plus étranges, chargée d'une émotion indicible qui prit Lucy au dépourvu.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne me voies pas dans cet état. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. » Il marqua une pause, hésita. « Te voir sourire ce soir, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Il n'a pas pu venir te parler, il n'a pas pu s'asseoir ici... »

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Parlait-il du jeune homme parti plus tôt ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Nathaniel semblait pourtant au bord des larmes. Il reprit, et Lucy se sentit submergée par l'émotion.

« Il fallait que je le fasse. Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas rester et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Pas après ce que j'ai empêché ce soir. Par pitié, ne cherche pas à le retrouver. Je t'ai sauvée… Prends soin de toi… et pense à moi. Ne m'oublie pas. »

Lucy contempla le visage qui lui rappelait le sien et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Les yeux embués, le garçon, son petit garçon, répéta.

« Ne m'oublie jamais, s'il te plaît, Maman... »


End file.
